living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
General Information
Monsters. What are they? Most regular people would say that they’re humans who do unspeakable things. These are the people who wouldn’t last long enough to say “but you don’t exist” when confronted with a real monster. You though, you know better. Maybe you’re a survivor of a gruesome attack. Maybe you’re a sensitive who has reached out and touched the world that’s only supposed to exist in stories. Maybe you’re the one destined to save the world from darkness. Maybe you are one of the monsters. Whoever you are, you know now, and your life, will never be the same again… Good luck hunter, you’ll need it. This message is brought to you by Sloppy Joe’s Bar, Arcadia, Kansas Living Monster of the Week (LMotW) is a Massively Multiplayer Tabletop Roleplaying Game (MMTRPG). What this means is once you have made a character, each week you will join a different group of Hunters as you face one of many threats across the LMotW world. Each session will be self-contained but as the campaign progresses a larger storyline will be revealed. LMotW is designed to be a commitment light campaign; you drop in and out as you wish. LMotW will begin on Tuesday 10 March and will run in regular SAGA bookings every Tuesday and Thursday for 12 Weeks. For more details and to be kept up to date please check out the Facebook page at www.facebook.com/LMOTW2015 Saga runs sessions on both Tuesday and Thursday. Feel free to come along to one or both days but be aware that you will not be able to play the same character on both days, as they are happening simultaneously in game world. Additionally be aware that each week in the real world is one month in the game world. Players (and GMs) will be posting Adventurers Wanted ads on the LMotW page. To sign up to a game simply like the post on the LMotW Facebook page. Don’t like multiple posts as you can only be in one game per session, so if you change your mind be sure to unlike the first game you signed up to. If you have ideas for a game feel free to post an Adventurers Wanted ad of your own. Games need at least 3 players and a GM to run. If you are going to organise your own hunt make sure to post by Sunday night for Tuesday games, and by Wednesday morning for Thursday games so the GMs have time to prepare. Some of the class moves have been changed or removed. You no longer have the advancement option of “Create another hunter to play along with this one”. The Experts Haven has an additional move for if you find yourself away from your haven. The Initiate no longer has the “Become the leader, or effective leader, of the whole Sect.” advancement option. The professional has the ability to “Temporarily deputise other hunters. They get the deal with the agency move as well as salary and benefits for that session” instead of “Get some or all of the other players’ hunters hired by your agency. They get the deal with the agency move, as well as salary and benefits.” Some moves refer to ‘local’ areas. For the Living campaign ‘Local’ refers to the continental US as well as Alaska and Hawaii. Level advancement will happen at the end of the session. If you submit an Adventurers Report to the Wiki at the end of the session you will gain ONE LUCK back. As Luck is extremely useful it is well worth the time to submit a report detailing what you faced that session. This is an Urban fantasy game set in the modern world, this is not an excuse to be a dick, please be respectful of other players feelings and beliefs. If there is something you know you are not comfortable with encountering in a game please feel free to tell the GM. Contact numbers for Saga’s current harassment officers are; Sam 0278709099 and Robert 0278431919 or we can be reached at secretary@saga.org.nz (Sam) and president@saga.org.nz (Robert). Feel free to get in touch with us to discuss uncomfortable/unenjoyable experiences in play. Living Monster of the Week can be found on Facebook at www.facebook.com/LMOTW2015 or on our Wiki page http://living-monster-of-the-week.wikia.com/wiki/Living_Monster_of_the_Week_Wiki